703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Spuertvliovvoerr
| place= 14/18 | alliances= | challenges= 1 | votesagainst= 1 | days= 14 | image2 = | season2 = 8 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 15/21 | challenges2 = 5 | votesagainst2 = 4 | days2 = 13 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 2 | tribalwins= 6 | individualwins= 0 | totalchallengewins= 6 | dayslasted= 27 | totalvotes= 6}} Spuertvliovvoerr also known as Reid is a contestant on Survivor: Wales & Survivor: Resurgence. Profile Name(Age): Reid (13) Tribe Designation: Dyfirigi Current Residence: AZ Personal Claim Of Fame: No one Inspiration in Life: ME! Hobbies: Doing nothing Pet Peeves: That Tyler Ridgeway guy. EWWWWWWWWWWWWW 3 Words To Describe You: Me, myself, I If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: A yacht, a yacht driver and luxorious stuff to put in the yacht. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: NO ONE Reason for being on Survivor: I have nothing better to do with my life Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: I wont Survivor: Wales Voting History } | | |- | 2 | | | |- | 3 | | | |- | 4 | | |- | 5 | colspan="4" |- | bgcolor="gray" colspan="4"| Evacuated, Day 14 |} Survivor: Resurgence Profile Tribe: the banana colored one Hometown: Phoenix, AZ Current Residence: Look at the answer above. Personal Claim To Fame: Well, I did fart in class and I wasn't suspected of doing it that one time last year. Inspiration in Life: No one Pet Peeves: Slow drivers, Rodney fans, Jenn fans, Missy fans, Koror, Solar, Baylor fans, Purry, utensils, my alarm clock, people who hate on survivor, that Neil guy from PoS on FB, Janelle from BB6, Parvati, Rupert haters, people who think they have sass, people who think Courtney doesn't have sass, Courtney h8ers, the hantz family, the word "Hantz", Russell Hantz, Brandon Hantz, Willie Hantz, Shawn Hantz, the word spu, whenever a spu comments get a ton of likes, when people call me spu, when emma calls me thatspu, when people don't respond when I say hi *glares at dan and ryan*, whenever Ronnie 2k is hating on my player (Bizmo Funyins, I couldn't think of anything decent, so I named him something stupid), whenever Bizmo gets less then 2 blocks in a 2k game (RONNIE 2K CONSPIRACY!!!!!!!!!!!!!), whenever Bizmo gets less then 5 rebounds in a game (RONNIE 2K CONSPIRACY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), whenever Bizmo gets less then 7 points in a 2k game (you know what im about to say.............. RONNIE 2K CONSPIRACY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!), Susie from wales, people who think im a sexist/homophobic, sexist and homophobic people in general, scott from bb5, marvin from bb5, people who h8 on micheal from bb5, when people try to ship me with random girls, your mom jokes, majority of people at school, when people have too many pet peeves (oh the irony), people who think im anti-social, people who oppose my life choices, people who think that you cant live on a vegetarian diet, the dumb arugments in class debating if fish is a meat, meat in general, people who think im stupid, I think I've shared enough. Previous Finishes: Wales- 14th Evacuated Favorite Past Moment: Creating the worst alliance in 703 history <3 Previous Survivor You Respects Most: Main: Rupert, Sandra, Courtney Y., Yau-Man ORG: King Thomas Jeffery Rand Jr (Teej) of Italy Previous Survivor You Respects Least: Main: Parvati and Russell ORG: That Tyler Ridgeway guy. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Also Liam, Heather, Luke and Miguel G for liking those spu comments. Why Did You Come Back?: Cuz I have nothing better to do with my life and I just couldn't say no ;) Voting History Post-Survivor Gallery Trivia *On both of his seasons Reid left the game the same day as Motherhen Links Category:Wales Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:14th Place Category:Resurgence Contestants Category:Returning Players Category:15th Place Category:Dyfrgi Tribe Category:Shang Tribe